A Mission for the FBI
by Misaki Yoka
Summary: Misaki Yoka return to Japan and get caught by the black organization and be forced to return working with them, she will refuse so Gin will be about to kill her but Bourbon will stop him and she will return to her house without Gin's Knowledge and go to Doctor Agasa's house at night and tell Haibara about what happened...If you want to know the rest just read.


**Hello! my name is Sara you can call Miki-chan, it's my OC's nickname but I use it too , this is my first chapter.**

**Main OC's info:**

**Name: Misaki Yoka**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Job: Singer, actress (FBI)**

**Hobby: drawing, reading**

**Nickname: Miki-chan**

**Home Town: Tokyo: Japan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama. **

* * *

Chapter one

My new friends

**Yoka's POV:**

It's the first day school, and I am late as usual, "Mum I won't take breakfast, I am late.",

oh! this is me the strawberry blond hair and blue eyes girl over there, no, don't say anything I know I am beautiful.

"At least take a sandwich with you." mum said,

this Black hair blue eyes woman is my mum, her name is Kathrine she is English but we are living in Japan, she is so cute, isn't she?

"No, I am late, I'll eat at the school's cafeteria,bye" I said quickly running out of the house.

_*I must hurry or I'll miss out the first class*_

And after 10 minutes of running I finally reached the school, written with golden bold handwriting "Taiten High school".

_*Finally I am here, WHAT?! it's 9:00Am the classes must have been start*_

I ran all the way to my class and opened the door hardly and quickly, all the students looked at me weirdly, actually I was as red as a tomato.

"You are a new student, aren't you?" a young woman asked.

"Ye...Yes, ma'am that's me..." I said "...my name is Misaki Yoka."

"You've been transferred from a school in England, right?" the teacher said.

She had yellow hair and blue eyes and her clothes were American style I assumed she was the English teacher.

"Yes, I was ma'am, mum is English so she wanted me to learn at her home town."

"Okay Misaki-kun I am your English teacher Jodie Starling, now choose your seat please."

_*What seat should I choose umm...*_

"That seat beside the window in the last row."

"Okay, sit please, now we will take a new lesson, open your notebook and write after me."

_*Jodie Starling I am sure I heard this name_ before.*

There was a girl sitting beside me called Ran Mouri, she gave me a paper written in it,

"Welcome to our school! My name is Ran Mouri nice to meet you."

So, I wrote back:

"Nice to meet you too I hope we will be friends."

"Of course we will be." she wrote back.

***And after we finished the classes***

Ran and two of her friends came close to me, Ran said:

"Those are my friends, this is Sonoko Suzuki.."

"Nice to meet you." I said,

"Nice to meet you too." she said.

"And this is Masumi Sera." Ran said

"Nice to meet you." Sera said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Then let's go to a restraint, I have one beside my house, is it okay with you Yoka?" Ran said.

"It's okay." I said smiling,

"I think I'll pass." Sera said, "I have much work to do at home sorry."

"It's okay Sera, bye then." Sonoko said.

"Then let's go, but before that I want to go to the Manga store, I want to bye a book." I said eagerly,

"Okay it's on my way home." Ran said.

* * *

**Jodie Starling's POV:**

_*I am sure I saw this girl somewhere before but I can't remember where.*_

_*James will pick me up I'll show him her photo I capture and if I saw her before he will now.*_

And I waited 10 minutes till James came and when I road the car I show him the photo and asked him about the girl, he answered:

"Yes, I know this girl, she was always with Akemi the girl who Akai used to love, she was her friend and after Akemi's death she ran away from the

organization and went to Akai's house asking him for his help, so he asked me to let her work with us, and when I accepted Akai decided that she must

go to England again and return after two months and if she didn't find him at his house then she must come to my house and tell me that she had

returned so I can let her back to the FBI."

"But, why Akai told her to return to England?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'll just call her tonight if she didn't come." James said.

"She is now with Ran and the others so I will call Conan-kun and tell him about her and to tell that brown hair girl that she is a friend." I said.

"I think this is a good idea." James said.

_*Shuu, if you are just here...Shuu.*_

* * *

**Conan's POV:**

_*It's a call...huh! it's from Jodie-sensei.*_

"Hello!"

_"Hello! Conan-kun, their is a girl that's going to visit you with Ran and Sonoko, her name is Misaki Yoka, she is an FBI agent, she was working in the black _

_organization with Akemi Miyano so, tell that girl that she is a friend okay?" _

"Okay, bye." I said.

_*Then a new FBI agent was working in the black organization...ummmm.*_

"What's wrong?" said Haibara.

"Huh!."

"That was that FBI agent, what did she said?" Haibara said.

"Oh! she was saying that their is a new FBI agent coming with Ran and Sonoko, and she said that she was working in the black organization her

name is Misaki Yoka."

"My sister's friend." Haibara said in shook.

"Yes she told me that she is a friend and that she wants to help."

"I already know that she is a friend, she was helping me in my work sine day one and she was always close to my sister."

"Then you know her well."

"Yes, I hope she will be able to remember me."

"Hey guys! why are you talking alone behind us come here and play, now." Ayumi said.

"Okay we're coming." I said.

_*I hope that girl wasn't deceiving Jodie-sensei.*_

* * *

**Yoka's POV:**

At the Manga store:**  
**

"WOW! IT'S TOO BIG!" I said eagerly

It was too big, i was like a city full of shelves awesome.

"That's totally awesome! I never saw such a big store for books only." I said

"Like you never saw a manga store before" Ran said.

"Yes, in England we don't have manga store, to buy one I used to...WOW! his is "The land of wisdom" I love that story so much."

I went to the shelf that contains the manga book, I took it to the manger and said:

"I will buy this book please."

"It will cost you 2000 yen."

"Okay take them."

"Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome, bye " I said in a gentle way.

"You spent all that money for a book?" Sonoko cried.

"Yes!" I answered.

"What?! I call this waste of money, for myself I would bye clothes and shoes." Sonoko said proudly.

"Clothes and shoes!" Ran said.

The we both began laughing and laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" she said.

"You are asking?" a boy said from behind,

"Conan-kun, what are you doing here?" Ran said.

"Conan-kun?"

"Oh! Yoka this is Edogawa Conan he is living with us in our house."

"Hi Conan!" I said smiling. " And who is that girl?"

"This is Haibara Ai his classmate." Ran said.

"Hi Haibara nice to meet you." I said

_*I am sure this is Sherry but she took that medicine and shrank, I am sure.*_

* * *

**Haibara's thoughts:**

*This is Yoka, this is girl who was working with me in the lab, I am sure of it, Conan said she is with the FBI but I am not sure maybe she is deceiving

us, whatever, I can't proof that she is tricking us till now, except if she did something wrong, we'll see.*

**To be continued...**

* * *

**This is my first chapter, I hope you'll like it, **

**and if you want to say your opinion about it or to give any advice just review the next chapter will be released soon. **

**Thanks :) **


End file.
